Darkness to Light
by Jokerkitty2.0
Summary: Darkness to Light is about a female Jack who is basically invisible,and then meets Hiccup,after that they become friends,and maybe more.Will Jack finally see light in the world,called love,or darkness? (Please give me tips if you'd like)
1. Darkness

I am now 10,and I have stayed with Hiccup all this time ,I basically live in his bedroom,since my family left me while

they went on a 'vacation', the supposed 'vacation' has been for 3 years. I have a house to go to,but I don't like being

alone. Well I'm not alone all the time,there's a group of people that come time to time,theirs ,he brings food to

my place,but I call him saint,(he looks like Santa Clause with the beard,but wears a t-shirt for his toy shop,with blue or

black jeans,and sounds Russian)and then ,she does my teeth and stuff for free,I call her Toothy since she's a

dentist (she's small,her hair is blue,green,and yellow,and really longhair,collects birds,and she wears my baby teeth on

a necklace,since 'they're so pretty'), ,he let's me look at all his cool designs before they get put on display,but

I call him Easter(he has grey hair,and a goatee,he has strong build,and is a art designer),and then ,he let's me

talk non-stop,but I call him Sandy(he has blond hair,is chubby,and doesn't talk much,I'm not sure what he does)with all

of them coming once a week,I'm not bored,but the reason I go to Hiccups house at night is because...of Pitch,I call

him Black,(he has slicked back black hair,and a scary looking black suit,and extremely pale) he only comes over at

night,because my parents tell him to come and check on me.I don't like running away,but I feel like his black pit eyes

could swallow me is why I climb into Hiccups bed,and sleep until he shakes my shoulder(meaning

is coming up the stairs) and then I climb out the window and walk back to my place,whenever I look at the

place,I wonder if my parents love me,leaving me in such a barren,rotting place,but then I remember,for Christmas,and

for my birthday,they send me a blue sweater,with white around the hood and shoulders that look like snow


	2. Not Alone

I am now 10 years old,and I have stayed with Hiccup all this time ,I basically live in his bedroom,since my family left me while they went on a 'vacation', the supposed 'vacation' has been for 3 years. I have a house to live in,but I don't like being alone. Well I'm not alone all the time,there's a group of people that come time to time,theirs ,he brings food to my place,but I call him Saint ,(he looks like Santa Clause with the beard,but wears a t-shirt for his toy shop,with blue or black jeans,and sounds Russian)and then ,she does my teeth and stuff for free,I call her Toothy since she's a dentist (she's small,her hair is blue,green,and yellow,and really longhair,collects birds,and she wears my baby teeth on a necklace,since 'they're so pretty'), ,he let's me look at all his cool designs before they get put on display,but I call him Easter(he has grey hair,and a goatee,he has strong build,and is a art designer),and then ,he let's me talk non-stop,but I call him Sandy(he has blond hair,is chubby,and doesn't talk much,I'm not sure what he does)with all of them coming once a week,I'm not bored,but the reason I go to Hiccups house at night is because...of Pitch,I call him Black,(he has slicked back black hair,and a scary looking black suit,and extremely pale) he only comes over at night,because my parents tell him to come and check on me.I don't like running away,but I feel like his black pit eyes could swallow me is why I climb into Hiccups bed,and sleep until he shakes my shoulder(meaning is coming up the stairs) and then I climb out the window and walk back to my place,whenever I look at the place,I wonder if my parents love me,leaving me in such a barren,rotting place,but then I remember,for Christmas,and for my birthday,they send me a blue sweater,with white around the hood and shoulders that look like snow. So I guess that means they care enough to send me something that I love and always wear


End file.
